Last Dance
by leiaah
Summary: The town is brimming with excitement as the upcoming street wedding is just around the corner. All except Sebastian, who watches from above. Oneshot, one-sided Seblaine, slight angst.


**Title:** Last Dance

**Pairings:** One sided Seblaine, Klaine

* * *

><p>The whole town was buzzing with excitement as the afternoon approached. Kurt, lavish as he is, wanted a grand street wedding at the town square that would carry on well into the night.<p>

From what I could see from my apartment just above the square, decorators and caterers emerged from large trucks unloading flowers, food, tables and decorations. A podium was being set up for a DJ and many chairs lined up in makeshift aisles with a beautiful vine and flower decorated altar at the centre of the head.

Blaine was always kind and forgiving and had invited me to the wedding. Fed up with all my failed tries at getting him to be with me, I politely accepted. But as the weeks progressed and the square was slowly building to accommodate hundreds of people and townsfolk, I felt discouraged to go. My suit had been hanging in my room for a week gathering dust. I didn't want to go, so I thought I'd watch the festivities from here.

Slowly but surely the square was being filled with colourfully dressed people, happy smiles, drinks being passed around by girls and boys dressed cutely in their catering attire. Silver and blue littered the square, befitting colours to match the chilly winter day.

Hours passed and the crowd settled themselves into chairs. I could feel my heart beat heavily in my chest as Blaine emerged from somewhere, looking dashing in a black tuxedo, his hair gelled back and smooth, clean shaven, and a large grin graced his features.

Music began that flittered out into the sky, reaching me. It was a merry tune. The crowd all looked behind them and in my peripheral vision I understood that Kurt must have made an appearance and was making his way down the aisle. I didn't care to look, I was too entranced by Blaine.

He looked so happy, so gleeful. His eyes filled with mirth, sparkling and reflecting the dancing shimmering lights. For a moment, I wished that he could look at me the same way he looks at Kurt. It felt like forever that I was entranced by Blaine. He looked so pure, so beautiful.

The spell was broken when Kurt finally reached him. I scoffed into my drink and took a sip.

Kurt was so predictable. The soon-to-be newlyweds were wearing twin suits, Kurt was in all white, a black bow perched under his in contrast, and an elegant tail-end overcoat. Blaine in his black suit that almost accentuated his dark features and the white bow complimenting his teeth, that, for the love of God, would just not make themselves scarce. The man was going to smile himself into oblivion.

I backed away from the window and settled into my couch. I really didn't want to watch them say their vows to each other. I may have learnt somewhere along the way that I needed to respect this relationship, no matter how much I wanted to regress to my older self and meddle in Kurt and Blaine's affairs. But growing up helped me realise that my advances only pushed Blaine away and angered Kurt.

I must have lost track of time because soon music started up, yells of happiness could be heard and the music became lively. Begrudgingly, I stood and made a beeline to my window. Everyone seemed to be dancing and having fun. This is when I realised that if I couldn't have Blaine as mine, I might as well just try to get something from this whole wedding. I had nothing to lose anyway. I downed the rest of my drink.

**x**

"May I have this dance?"

Kurt turned to the source of the voice and didn't hold back from frowning when he saw it was Sebastian standing there with an almost modest smirk playing on his lips.

Blaine's smile faltered a little as he looked between Sebastian and Kurt, a little unsure how Kurt would react. But Kurt stopped moving and diplomatically stood aside, giving Sebastian a look of warning as Rachel came and swooped him away into dance.

Sebastian took a step forward, and held out his arms expectantly. Blaine looked to Kurt quickly who was laughing as he twirled Rachel in a fluid motion. He then smiled and took one of Sebastian's hands in his and rested his other on the slightly taller man's shoulder.

"Congratulations," Sebastian said as they began moving in circular motions around the dance floor.

"Thank you," Blaine replied good naturedly as Sebastian lead them through a thread of people, "I didn't see you in the crowd, earlier..."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you'd be searching for me, Blaine. You looked too enraptured with Kurt. I didn't think you'd notice."

Blaine wanted to ask how he could have made that observation without actually being there but Sebastian beat him to it.

"I was watching from up there," Sebastian jerked his head to a building looming over the square, "I didn't think I was coming. But I couldn't help stealing a dance... or two," he added with a smirk.

"I'm glad you were able to make it."

The swayed in time with the even paced music, Sebastian twirled Blaine under his hand. Blaine chuckled lightly as he ended the twirl and resumed his position in Sebastian's embrace, albeit keeping a respectable distance between their bodies.

"You know," Sebastian said suddenly, "you really are too kind for your own good."

Blaine faked offense, "I can't help it!"

"It's a good thing, I think."

Blaine grinned widely at that. Sebastian was too taken by him, and caught himself staring, he quickly redirected his gaze to somewhere over Blaine's shoulder and soon the song ended.

Sebastian let go of Blaine slowly, even a little reluctantly, but Kurt came marching their way forcing him to let go completely. At the spur of the moment, Sebastian leaned in quickly and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek. Kurt looked a little taken aback and laid a protective hand on Blaine's shoulder just as Sebastian pulled away.

"Enjoyed the dance then?" Kurt asked a little firmly.

"Yeah, thanks," Sebastian replied bowing his head respectfully towards Kurt. "Congratulations."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out; his features softened and he smiled to Sebastian gratefully before turning to Blaine slowly and whisking him off to another dance.

Deciding he had had enough, Sebastian made his way out of the winter wonderland. The laughs, smiles, and joyous aura didn't reflect the inner turmoil he felt at having lost Blaine the way he did.

**x**

It was funny, really; not a happy-funny but a pitifully pathetic kind of funny; that I'd be left alone without someone like Blaine in my life. I decided, a little scornfully, that in the future I may have to change my approach if I wanted to avoid a heartbreak like this.

But then again, I laughed humourlessly, I didn't see myself recovering from this any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** product of a bet I lost (don't get too big headed, Dowa, this is the last time, LOL). I don't watch Glee, so sorry for any inconsistencies in the characterisations. I built their personalities on what little clips my friend made me watch, and the fangirling she will never stop relaying to me, HAHAHA. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
